gatosguerrerosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Los Gatos Guerreros Wiki discusión:Imágenes/Aprobados 1
Nimbo Blanco (Aprendiz) ~ Aprobado Comments? *He should be fluffy, you had to use this template.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 15:21 14 abr 2016 (UTC) *'Reuploaded' Fixed that :3 * I think now it's fine.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 19:10 14 abr 2016 (UTC) * Looks great Cheetahfur (discusión) 00:06 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * Try to apply shade to the front paw a bit more (the largest one). Besides that, it's alright --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 16:20 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * Fixed :3 * Sui ★ Contáctame 14:56 16 abr 2016 (UTC) Zarpa Candeal (Aprendiz) ~ Aprobado Comments? * The image fits correctly with her description.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 15:22 14 abr 2016 (UTC) * :) Cheetahfur (discusión) 00:07 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * Sui ★ Contáctame 16:23 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * Congratulations! I've already uploaded the image to the cat page since I don't think anyone else will come to vote.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 16:58 15 abr 2016 (UTC) Topillo (Aprendiz) ~ Aprobado Comments? These are so fun to make :3 * --2axterix2 (mensajes) 19:11 14 abr 2016 (UTC) * Cheetahfur (discusión) 00:08 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * But... I think you painted outside the lineart in his hindpaw xDD Sui ★ Contáctame 16:32 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * Fixed that :3 * Now that the image is fixed, it gets approved.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 23:41 15 abr 2016 (UTC) Fronda (Aprendiz) ~ Aprobado Archivo:Frondina.aprendiz.png Estreno página. Bueno, espero opiniones. --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 09:51 1 jul 2015 (UTC) * Los ojos se ven un poco raros y las orejas están muy oscuras.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 02:56 8 jul 2015 (UTC) * Actualización de la plantilla a la versión más reciente. Aparte de eso, se ve muy bien! Cheetahfur (discusión) Update the template to the latest version. Other than that, it looks really great! Cheetahfur (discusión) 00:04 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * The spots need to be darkened a tad, but this is gorgeous! * Pensándolo bien, :)--2axterix2 (mensajes) 22:07 18 abr 2016 (UTC) Acedera (Aprendiz) ~ Aprobado Archivo:Acedera.aprendiz.pngAcedera :) Cheetahfur (discusión) 23:27 14 abr 2016 (UTC) * Could you brighten the paws a bit? They're supposed to be white, and some of them shouldn't be under shading anyway. * I support Spookycat's opinion.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 15:56 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * Same. Sui ★ Contáctame 16:33 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * Reuploaded Made the white spots lighter --Cheetahfur (discusión) 19:50 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * It looks fine now :) * --2axterix2 (mensajes) 23:41 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * Sui ★ Contáctame 16:34 22 abr 2016 (UTC) Trigueña (Aprendiz) ~ Aprobado Archivo:Trigueña.aprendiz.pngI think I made the eyes and the pelt too dark. Will work on it somemore later, but this is what I have for now. ~~ Creo que hice los ojos y la piel demasiado oscura. Trabajará en él somemore más tarde, pero esto es lo que tengo por ahora.-Cheetahfur (discusión) 00:14 15 abr 2016 (UTC) *I think it's mainly a shading issue... The image looks swallowed in shadow which makes the white look clouded. Mind fixing it a bit? * I think it's too dark.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 15:56 15 abr 2016 (UTC) *Try to fix it. I have to say that I like how you paint the spots on tortoiseshells fur ^^. Sui ★ Contáctame 16:37 15 abr 2016 (UTC) *'Reuploaded' Brightened and Lightened colors. (Just know that I also reference the English descriptions, there she is described as a mottled pale tortoiseshell cat, so a sort of did a mix of both) (Also thanks Sui :) Cheetahfur (discusión) 20:59 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * I still think her eyes are too dark.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 23:41 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * Reuploaded 'Lightened the eyes Cheetahfur (discusión) 19:46 18 abr 2016 (UTC) * '' Sui ★ Contáctame 16:35 22 abr 2016 (UTC) * * --2axterix2 (mensajes) 19:15 22 abr 2016 (UTC) Cola Blanca (Aprendiz) ~ Aprobado Archivo:Cola_Blanca.aprendiz.png Comments? * --2axterix2 (mensajes) 23:41 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * --Cheetahfur (discusión) 20:01 18 abr 2016 (UTC) * Sui ★ Contáctame 16:35 22 abr 2016 (UTC) Carbonilla (Aprendiz) ~ Aprobado Comments? * --2axterix2 (mensajes) 23:41 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * Eyes are a shade of very bright neon blue compared to the pelt color, please add more shading--Cheetahfur (discusión) 20:01 18 abr 2016 (UTC) *'''Reuploaded * Ok it doesn't need nessesarily to be darker now, just less bright like #348fcb and a darker shade (like #0f507b or just really transparent black) of it for shading. also plz at least try adding the darker shade on the top half of the eye to give it more of a realistic look (yes I know I'm being really picky about this) --Cheetahfur (discusión) 23:05 27 abr 2016 (UTC) *'Reduploaded' I just redid the eyes, and my shading is already black btw. I'm going to keep the darker shade on the bottom, because I've seen several other do it and it's my artistic styling which isn't necessarily incorrect per say, so... * --Cheetahfur (discusión) 00:38 28 abr 2016 (UTC) * Sui ★ Contáctame 15:35 29 abr 2016 (UTC) Robledo (Aprendiz) ~ Aprobado Archivo:Robledo.aprendiz.png Comments? * --2axterix2 (mensajes) 23:41 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * --Cheetahfur (discusión) 20:01 18 abr 2016 (UTC) * Sui ★ Contáctame 15:33 29 abr 2016 (UTC) Hojarasca Acuática (Aprendiza de curandero) ~ Aprobado Archivo:Hojarasca Acuática.aprendizcurandero.png Usually I'm not very good with striped cats, but I think Hojarasca Acuática/Leafpool came out good :) --Cheetahfur (discusión) 22:23 18 abr 2016 (UTC) * I like it.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 22:33 18 abr 2016 (UTC) * Really good, but I think there's a couple pixels of shading leaking from the paw to the main chest, could you fix? * smoothed it out some to make it look more natural --Cheetahfur (discusión) 23:05 27 abr 2016 (UTC) * * Sui ★ Contáctame 15:42 29 abr 2016 (UTC) Centella (Aprendiz) - Aprobado Archivo:Centella.aprendiz.png 00:38, 05/3/2016 * I'm actually confused as to why you're a kit here, and I'm a warrior since you have like... 20X more charart than me elsewhere * --2axterix2 (mensajes) 14:57 3 may 2016 (UTC) * --Cheetahfur (discusión) 18:49 3 may 2016 (UTC) Centella (Aprendiz alternativo) - Aprobado Archivo:Centella.aprendiz.alt.png 00:38, 05/3/2016 * * Nice--2axterix2 (mensajes) 14:57 3 may 2016 (UTC) * --Cheetahfur (discusión) 18:49 3 may 2016 (UTC) Látigo Gris (Aprendiz) ~ Aprobado Archivo:LátigoGris.aprendiz.png :) :) :) --Cheetahfur (discusión) 20:06 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * But a bit too dark.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 23:41 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * Reuploaded Made a bit lighter * --2axterix2 (mensajes) 22:07 18 abr 2016 (UTC) * The earpink is leaking away from the lineart on both ears at the top. * Reuploaded fixed --Cheetahfur (discusión) 23:05 27 abr 2016 (UTC) * * --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 12:18 6 sep 2016 (UTC) Orvallo (Aprendiz) ~ Aprobado Yo I'm back * --2axterix2 (mensajes) 23:41 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * Same as Carbonilla--Cheetahfur (discusión) 20:01 18 abr 2016 (UTC) * Reuploaded * still same --Cheetahfur (discusión) 23:05 27 abr 2016 (UTC) * Reuploaded * Cheetahfur (discusión) 20:18 28 abr 2016 (UTC) * --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 12:18 6 sep 2016 (UTC) Patas Mojadas (Aprendiz) ~ Aprobado Archivo:PatasMojadas.Aprendiz.png Patas Mojadas :) --Cheetahfur (discusión) 13:47 19 abr 2016 (UTC) * --2axterix2 (mensajes) 14:36 19 abr 2016 (UTC) * there's some shading leaking from the curved paw to the main chest, could you fix? That or it might be an overlaying spot, which shouldn't be like that * I lessened the transparencey some, but there should be a little shading there because my light source is above the cat (the sun) so --Cheetahfur (discusión) 23:05 27 abr 2016 (UTC) * * --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 12:18 6 sep 2016 (UTC) Corriente Veloz (Aprendiz) ~ Aprobado Archivo:CorrienteVeloz.Aprendiza.png :)--Cheetahfur (discusión) 13:56 19 abr 2016 (UTC) * --2axterix2 (mensajes) 14:36 19 abr 2016 (UTC) * Define the shading just a tad on the tail and on the curved front paw * defined --Cheetahfur (discusión) 23:05 27 abr 2016 (UTC) * * --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 12:18 6 sep 2016 (UTC) Hollín (Aprendiz) ~ Aprobado Comments? I'm probably doing way too many of these at once lol * --2axterix2 (mensajes) 23:41 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * Eyes look too red, they should be more amber. --Cheetahfur (discusión) 20:01 18 abr 2016 (UTC) * Reuploaded I'm really bad at amber eyes, please tell me if I need to tweak them * yeah know they look too yellow. try #c46812 or around it (it's a darkish redish orange). then on top a bit more reddish and below a bit more yellowish but don't make it too constant-y if you know what I mean --Cheetahfur (discusión) 23:05 27 abr 2016 (UTC) *'Reuploaded' * --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 12:18 6 sep 2016 (UTC) * Given that there is no answer since September, and both the Leader and the Deputy of the project are in favor, the image gets approved. Further discussions should go to the Tweak Page. --2axterix2 (mensajes) 03:15 24 nov 2016 (UTC) Carbonilla (Aprendiza de curandero) ~ Aprobado Haven't posted one of these in a while * --2axterix2 (mensajes) 14:25 27 abr 2016 (UTC) * leg should be looking a bit bent. Also ear pink color looks a bit too white/bright for this color pelt cat --Cheetahfur (discusión) 23:05 27 abr 2016 (UTC) * Reuploaded If you compare them, I've made it slightly lifted/disformed since it's sorta hidden for the most part. Fixed the ears and eyes * --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 12:18 6 sep 2016 (UTC) * Same than above. --2axterix2 (mensajes) 03:23 24 nov 2016 (UTC) Flor Albina (Aprendiz) - Aprobado Archivo:Flor Albina.aprendiz.png * --2axterix2 (mensajes) 16:30 4 may 2016 (UTC) *Any other comments? in the page header it kinda implies that you can ask for some after 3 days * Can you blur the stretched paw a bit more? --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 12:18 6 sep 2016 (UTC) *'Reuploaded' Better? *Comments? *The back is too gray. Can you blur it only a bit? --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 17:40 20 feb 2017 (UTC) *'Reuploaded' * Better! --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 11:19 26 feb 2017 (UTC) *Comments on this? Idk if it can just be approved (and also some others on the page), seeing as there isn't an active project base, and seeing as two leaders have voted in favor. *I'm sorry for the inactivity. The image has finally been added after almost 1 year lol. --2axterix2 (mensajes) 18:11 30 abr 2017 (UTC) Ahumado (Aprendiz) ~ Aprobado * --2axterix2 (mensajes) 17:22 24 sep 2016 (UTC) * --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 17:40 20 feb 2017 (UTC)